De problemas de mujeres
by Affy black
Summary: Que Louis no haya tenido novia nunca es increíble. James le saca de copas y Fred trae chicas de moralidad dudosa. Albus le ve raro aunque ya está ebrio y Hugo sólo quiere ir a casa y jugar Quidditch. Ante esto Teddy sabe que será castigado. WeasleyBoys.


**Titulo:** De problemas de mujeres.

**Diclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece legalmente y no me dan dinero por escribir (aun) jaja.

**Summary:** Nadie cree que Louis jamás haya tenido novia. James le saca de copas y Fred le presenta chicas de moralidad dudosa. Albus le ve raro aunque ya está ebrio y Hugo sólo quiere ir a casa y jugar Quidditch. Ante esto Teddy sabe que va a estar castigado. WeasleyBoys.

**Nota:** Hola :) Otro fic de mi parte, esta es como la secuela de "Quiero ser pelirroja" sólo que no es una secuela en realidad, es más bien lo que los chicos hacían mientras las chicas andaban por allí pasandola bien. Va dedicado a quienes leyeron la primera parte y comentaron :)

Espero que les guste:

* * *

><p><strong>De problemas de mujeres.<strong>

-¿Quién sabe dónde está la Quaffle? –preguntó un airado Hugo. -¿Cómo demonios jugaremos sin Quaffle?

Louis rodó los ojos. No estaba de humor.

-Yo tengo una idea. –dijo el jovencito. –Podríamos usar tu cabeza. ¿Qué dices?

Hugo frunció el ceño y se dedicó a buscar la dichosa Quaffle por toda la casa. James estaba tirado en un sofá lanzando una snitch y atrapándola en el aire, como solía hacer cuando se aburría. Fred estaba sentado en el suelo tomando una malteada de chocolate que probablemente le haría resfriarse y Teddy, por su parte, releía un libro mientras los miraba a todos por encima de las letras borrosas.

-Eh, ¿Y si les jugamos una buena broma a las chicas en la noche? –propuso James. –Podríamos poner polvo picoso en sus camas o salsa picante en sus zumos de calabaza. –añadió entusiasmado.

Teddy negó.

-Que no, que son tus primas, James. –dijo el muchacho. –Además no quiero que mi padrino se enfade. No cuando casi le convenzo.

-Nunca va a dejarte. –atacó James enfurruñado y aburrido. Más aburrido, la verdad. –A Andrómeda le daría un infarto y creo que iría a matarlo con sus propias manos. A papá le gusta vivir.

Ted suspiró pesadamente. Estaba muy convencido de que si se comportaba y hacía todo debidamente su padrino se la dejaría.

-Eh Albus. –lo llamó Fred. El moreno hasta ahora había estado ayudando a Hugo a encontrar la Quaffle. -¿Verdad que lo de jugarles una broma a las chicas es bueno?

El aludido sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ya maduren. –pidió. –Tienen diecisiete. Además las chicas no les están haciendo nada, déjenlas estar.

Teddy le asintió al menor Potter bastante agradecido de no ser el único consciente y razonable en esa habitación, Hugo gritó en todo lo alto por no encontrar la puta Quaffle, según él.

Y pensar que eso iba a ser toda la noche. Hoy era la fiesta del Ministerio en conmemoración a la Guerra y los jóvenes Weasley se quedaban toda la noche en La Madriguera bajo la supervisión de Teddy, que no es que le hiciera tanta ilusión cuidar a sus primos postizos, pero si eso iba a conseguir que Harry se convenciera de que él era suficientemente responsable y de pasar la noche con Victoire –aunque sea, sólo en la misma casa. – se sacrificaría.

Los chicos se quedaban abajo toda la noche hasta que no pudieran más y tuvieran que subir a dormir, después de todo, sus padres no les recogían hasta el día siguiente y los abuelos no decían nada si les encontraban despiertos, sólo intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y se iban a su cuarto. Las chicas, por su parte, permanecían encerradas toda la noche y de vez en cuando se escuchaban sus gritos y risas estridentes.

Louis preferiría unas mil veces subir con ellas a tener que quedarse con los brutos de sus primos toda la noche.

-Mierda, ¿Cómo jugaremos sin la Quaffle? –se preguntó un molesto Hugo. –Podrían ayudarme, inútiles.

James y Fred se rieron.

-¡Ah claro, y si quieres también hacemos la cena, bañamos a los niños y los metemos a la cama! –se burló Fred. –Eso de ayudar no fue hecho para nosotros, Hug.

Albus suspiró.

-Bien podemos jugar sin la Quaffle, Hugo, no te exasperes. Marcamos tantos y ya está. –opinó el joven Potter. –Sólo deja de gritar.

Louis se estiró en el asiento.

-Que pereza. –dejó escapar. –El Quidditch es aburrido.

James le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué propones entonces, enano? –preguntó desafiante. Después de todo se estaban metiendo con el Quidditch, un deporte de hombres. -¿Pintarnos las uñas?

Louis resopló.

-No exactamente. –repuso molesto. Odiaba que James se metiera con él, y no es que lo hiciera poco, la verdad.

-Concuerdo un poco con Louis. –musitó Albus. –Hay cosas más interesantes que el Quidditch. –Su propio hermano le miró extrañado. –Como robar una buena botella de whisky de fuego, por ejemplo.

Teddy le observó ofendido.

-Sólo tienes dieciséis, Al. –se quejó el chico de cabello azul. –Eres un crío.

Lupin, que le conocía desde que el niño había salido de la panza de Ginny, que le había visto a él y a sus hermanos vestir pañales, que había estado presente el día que dio sus primeros pasos y que aun recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que partió a Hogwarts con sólo once años de edad, no podía creer que Albus ahora propusiera robar una botella y mucho menos que ya conociera las delicias y los peligros del alcohol. Para él, Albus, James y Lily siempre serían unos niños.

Además Albus parecía tan calmado y obediente… Pero Teddy sabía que en el fondo era un Potter busca-problemas. Sólo que mucho más astuto y con una habilidad para salir ileso o no identificable de ellos que debería ser inhumana.

-Ya. –dijo Fred. –O ponernos a hablar de nuestros sentimientos, ¿No? –se mofó abiertamente. –Nenazas.

Albus, seguramente pensando que no podrían ser más inmaduros, se cruzó de brazos mientras Louis volvía a estirarse perezosamente y Hugo murmuraba algo en voz baja. Quizá sobre Quaffles.

-O de chicas. –propuso James sonriente y mirándolos a todos. En especial a su hermano. –A menos que claro, no sepan lo que es eso.

-Dado que nacimos de una –habló Albus. –Tú teoría es muy estúpida, James.

-Oh, sabes a lo que me refiero pequeño Slytherin. –masculló el mayor de los hermanos Potter. –Teddy nos puede contar lo fabulosa que es Victoire.

El metamorfomago enmarcó las cejas.

-¿Para qué quieres saber tú lo fabulosa que es tu prima? –preguntó curioso. Fred lanzó una carcajada.

-Enfermo. –se burló el pelirrojo de la misma edad de James.

Potter se despeinó el cabello de un color rojizo y se acomodó las gafas.

-Vamos, como si yo de verdad necesitara que me dijeran como es una chica para saberlo. –se quejó un poco apenado. –Yo puedo comprobarlo por mí mismo.

-Oh sí James, todos vimos como le metías mano por debajo de la falda a Elizabeth Watterspeck en la estación. –recordó Hugo. –Gran dios del sexo. –agregó riendo.

Fred y Teddy se rieron abiertamente mientras Albus sonreía con un poco más de discreción. Louis continuaba con su misma seriedad de momentos atrás.

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás querido Hugo. –comentó James. –Me han dicho que entre las chicas de Gryffindor eres muy popular. –le picó las costillas. –Y que te han visto con muchas de ellas paseándote por allí.

Hugo sonrió un poco.

-Mientras no se trate de Lily… -comunicó Teddy que había vuelto a leer su libro.

El pelirrojo hermano de Rose de pronto había mirado a Teddy con suspicacia.

-¿Por qué tendría que tratarse de Lily? –preguntó sonrojado. –Bah, tonterías…

Albus entrecerró los ojos fijándose en Hugo y su nerviosismo. Eso no pintaba bien. Teddy se rió un poco y dijo que sólo era una broma. James entonces cambió de víctima.

-Fred no habla más de chicas. –susurró. –Porque su novia podría golpearlo.

Ésta vez hasta Louis sonrió.

-¡Alice no me golpearía! –se quejó el pelirrojo. –Estás celoso porque lo único que Elizabeth deja que toques son sus bragas y ya, cuando tú hasta quieres pedirle matrimonio.

James se puso rojo hasta las orejas y continuó gritándose con Fred por largos y estresantes minutos. Hugo se giró hacia Albus.

-¿Y tú Al? –inquirió. –Dicen que te atraparon en los invernaderos con una chica antes de salir de vacaciones. –le dijo la duda que venía teniendo. -¿Es cierto? –James dejó de pelear con Fred y se enfocó en su hermano.

-¿Los invernaderos? –preguntó obtusamente. -¡Eres un salido!

Albus rodó los ojos.

-Sí es cierto. –respondió. –Pero es que la tonta hizo demasiado ruido.

-Me sorprende, nunca te atrapan en nada. –comentó Louis. Al sonrió bien confiado.

-Una de cinco no está tan mal. –suspiró. Todos le vieron confusos. –Ahora no podrán ir al armario de escobas de Filch, el aula de Encantamientos, el baño de chicas del tercer piso o la Sala de los Menesteres sin acordarse de mí.

Fred hizo una mueca de asco y Hugo junto con James se empezaron a carcajear. Louis estaba incrédulo y Teddy horrorizado.

-Alcohol y sexo. –espetó Lupin. -¿Qué le pasa a las generaciones de hoy en día? Joder…

-¿Qué hay de ti, Louis? –preguntó Fred. –Dicen que tienes pegue hasta con las mayores. ¿Vuelves locas a las Ravenclaw o qué?

Louis suspiró.

-No. –respondió. –Bueno, nunca he…ya sabes…

-¿Tenido sexo? –completó James.

-No. –dijo el rubio. –Bueno sí, pero no me refería a eso…

-¿Metido mano a una chica? –intentó esta vez Hugo.

-Tampoco. –Louis negó con la cabeza. –Ósea que yo no…

-¿Besado? –probó Fred.

-Eso tampoco. –el joven estaba más nervioso. –Verán yo nunca he…

-¿Nunca has tenido una novia? –indagó Albus. Louis se sonrojó.

-No, pero es porque yo…

-¡Ah ya! –exclamó James. –No te van las cosas serias. Más de un rato y eso, ¿Eh?

-Que no. –se quejó un ya harto Louis. –Que nunca he tenido nada con una chica. Nada. Ni beso, ni metida de mano, ni sexo, ni siquiera agarrada de manitas. –tomó aire. –A menos que cuentes cuando Lucy me dio un beso a los cinco años. Mamá tiene esa foto en un álbum bajo su cama, y es verdaderamente frustrante. –parpadeó. –Ya está. Es eso.

Teddy se le acercó.

-¿Qué nunca has tenido nada con ninguna chica? –se quedó callado. –Es increíble.

Es que Louis era... Bueno, era Louis. Era un muchacho de facciones elegantes y bastante marcadas, piel blanca y mejillas un poco rojas. Ojos azul zafiro, como los de toda su familia, y cabello rubio dorado como el de Victoire y su madre. Además de que sin duda había heredado el porte francés y elegante de los Delacour. Era guapo y eso es todo. Guapísimo.

-Pero es porque no he querido, la verdad yo…bueno…

Albus le miró extrañado.

-Louis, ¿No sabes ligar con una chica?

-¿Qué? No, yo…

-Es eso, ¿Eh? –preguntó James. –Pues aprovéchanos cuando nos tienes primito lindo, porque hoy salimos de copas.

Louis alzó una ceja.

-Tus padres te dijeron que si te salías de aquí no volverías a contarla, James. –le rememoró. -¿De veras te quieres arriesgar sólo por mí?

James sonrió maniático.

-Todo por la familia.

* * *

><p>Louis estaba horrorizado. James era como…como un monstruo. Pero Louis tenía que admitir que era el monstruo más inteligente que hubiese conocido. Hugo parecía admirado, Albus indiferente, Teddy igual de asustado que él y Fred igualmente divertido.<p>

-Entonces en este bar conocí a Verónica. Está cerca de aquí y es bastante frecuentado porque el ambiente es muy bueno. –los convencía James. –Bueno, al menos es mejor que al que iba el año pasado.

-¡No vamos a ir a un bar! –exclamó Ted. –No vamos a salir de aquí. El próximo fin de semana pueden llevar a Louis a ligar. Hoy no.

-¿Por qué no, aguafiestas? –preguntó Freddy.

-¿Por qué? –repitió Teddy ironizando las palabras del pelirrojo. -¡Porque se supone que yo los cuido! No se van a ir de copas bajo mi cuidado. Menos cuando todos, menos ustedes dos –miró a James y a Fred. –son menores.

-¡No me vas a decir que tú nunca bebiste o le metiste mano a Victoire cuando eras menor! –exclamó Hugo. –Porque no te creeré.

-¿Por qué todos indagan sobre lo que hago y dejo de hacer con Victoire? –preguntó un harto Teddy. –Estoy pensando que tienen un fetiche por el incesto.

-Asco. –Louis hizo una mueca. –Oigan, sé que quieren hacer todo esto por mí, pero enserio no es necesario. No voy a ligar con ninguna chica, yo…

-¡Mira lo que haces Ted Remus Lupin! –exclamó James. –El chico pierde su autoestima y todo. –miró directamente al rubio. –No seas tonto, Louis. Eres perfectamente capaz de conseguirte una mujer esta noche. Y lo harás.

-No James, yo no…

-Basta de peros. –impuso Albus. –Mira Teddy, yo la verdad no quiero quedarme aquí aburrido toda la noche. –aclaró mirando al metamorfomago. –Así que somos mayoría. Puedes quedarte y nos iremos nosotros solos por nuestra cuenta a nuestra suerte de que nos pueda pasar cualquier cosa –hizo una pausa. –o puedes venir con nosotros y cuidarnos.

-A veces Albus me asusta. –le susurró Hugo a Louis.

-No eres el único. –le correspondió su primo.

Teddy se quedó serio mientras miraba al moreno Potter.

-Oh Merlín. –dejó escapar el chico de pelo azul. –Está bien. Pero sólo iremos al bar ese y…

-¡Y por putas!

Todos miraron a Fred con la boca abierta. Éste sonreía abiertamente sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Teddy se golpeó la frente con la mano y James, sin aguantarlo más, soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Eres un verdadero enfermo, Freddy! –se reía su primo. -¿Putas? Oh vamos, Louis puede hacer algo mejor que eso.

Louis asintió, totalmente blanco e incrédulo.

-Pero hay un problema, listillos. –repuso Albus. –No tenemos dinero muggle.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tengo un poco. –Al alzó una ceja. –Bueno, a mamá le gusta que lo llevemos encima por si acaso.

-Podríamos pedirle a Lucy, ella siempre tiene. –opinó Louis. –Aunque la verdad yo preferiría no ir a ningún lado, no me parece buena la idea de…

-¡Louis ya no seas cobarde, pequeña aguilita! –clamó James. –No vamos a pedirle nada a Lucy. Sospecharían.

Hugo sacó el dinero que llevaba.

-Con eso apenas nos alcanza para ir al bar cutre del centro. –se quejó James sacando la dirección en un papel y tendiéndosela a Ted. –Pero bueno, viene siendo lo mismo de todo, la verdad. –Miró a sus primos. -¿Nos vamos o qué?

Albus suspiró.

-¿Y cómo nos vamos de aquí, genio?

-Desaparición, cla… -entonces James se detuvo. –Malditos menores.

-Bueno pues ustedes se desaparecen y nosotros vamos con Teddy en la moto. –propuso Hugo. –Es brillante.

Teddy se puso de pie.

-No voy a tomar la moto voladora. –afirmó. –Si quiero que Harry me deje conservarla debo comportarte y tomarla sin permiso definitivamente NO ES COMPORTARME.

-Piensa esto. –habló Albus. –Podrías practicar. No quieres que cuando mi padre te la deje no sepas ni montarte en ella, ¿O sí?

Suplicas, argumentos, y lloriqueos después Teddy, sin saber bien porqué (quizá sólo para callarlos) por fin accedía a llevarse la moto voladora que había estado suplicándole a su padrino por meses. Por fin iba a tenerla aunque fuera un rato.

-¿Y yo me voy andando? –preguntó Albus indignado. Teddy ya había dicho que Hugo y Louis podían ir en la moto, lo cual dejaba al moreno botado.

-Puedo cederte mi lugar. –propuso Louis. –Yo no quiero ir, las chicas no…

-Tonterías. –espetó Fred, harto del negativismo de Louis. –Albus te desapareces con nosotros.

El moreno alzó las cejas.

-¿Saben hacer la desaparición conjunta? –preguntó con desconfianza. –Eso no se aprende tan fácil y…

James sonrió.

-Claro que no sabemos.

Antes de que Albus pudiera hacer algo James y Fred Weasley le habían tomado de los brazos pese a sus replicas y su cara de horror y se habían desaparecido sin más. Teddy se había quedado petrificado, en cambio Louis comprendía que probablemente Albus no llegaría completo a donde sea que esos idiotas se hubieran ido.

-Vamos antes de que lo maten, ¿No? –preguntó Hugo no demasiado alterado con el hecho de que probablemente nunca volvería a ver a Albus con vida. Louis asintió.

-Pero, es que no sé, no me parece seguro ir en una motocicleta voladora a un sitio que no conocemos, los muggle pueden vernos, además podemos perdernos o bueno, podríamos morir…

-Louis. –lo reprendió Teddy. –No hables de morir cuando estoy a punto de conducir una moto con ustedes en ella.

El rubio tragó saliva.

* * *

><p>Albus se miró cada parte de su cuerpo increíblemente aliviado y casi se lanza a abrazar a su hermano como un demente para agradecerle no haberle matado o fragmentado en el camino. Sin embargo los Slytherin no hacen cosas como esas, claro que no.<p>

-¿Cómo lo hicieron bien? –preguntó un asombrado Al.

-Todo nos sale bien, querido hermanito. –alardeó el altanero de James Potter mientras Fred estornudaba, quizá enfermándose por tomar una malteada y un bote de helado en pleno invierno.

Albus miró el bar al que iban a entrar y de pronto le recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Podrían salir dignamente de allí? No se veía peligroso, pero si corriente. No es que él fuera un creído pero si tenía que admitir que no estaba acostumbrado a lugares como esos. Podía imaginar la cara de horror que pondría Louis al ver aquel sitio. Si Albus podía parecer exigente, su primito era unas mil veces peor. Genes franceses, quizá.

Tanto él como sus idiotas hermano y primo retrocedieron cuando vieron la motocicleta de Teddy descender por los aires. Nadie se giró extrañado a verlos, ni siquiera cuando la moto apareció de la nada. Teddy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, Hugo iba con normal. Como si un viaje en moto voladora manejada por un novato y con un débil hechizo desilusionador fuera cosa de todos los días para él, y Louis... Louis parecía a punto de salir corriendo.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios accedí venir aquí. –espetó el rubiecito. -¡Sólo tengo catorce años, joder! –alegó. –No es como si quisiera emborracharme o besar a una chica. ¡Sólo pensarlo…!

-Es hora de que te calles. –ordenó James. –O no te dejarán entrar por escandaloso.

Albus creía que sinceramente eso sería lo mejor para Louis. Aunque no dijo nada.

Teddy los guió hasta la entrada y les dejaron pasar sin ningún problema. No había demasiada gente, sólo un par de chicos un poco borrachos y varias muchachas con ropa ligera que seguro se congelarían.

-Y bueno, primero tomemos algo. –propuso el mayor de los Potter. –Así entraremos en ambiente.

-Yo no beberé. –aseguró Teddy. –Alguien debe evitar que terminen muertos. O presos. –opinó Lupin bastante convencido.

-Yo tomaré una copa o dos. –informó Al. –Nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Vienes Hugo?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí. –dijo. –Espero que haya algo divertido que hacer aquí.

Fred sonrió con malicia y susurró "Más de una cosa, mi querido primito" Luego tomó a Louis del brazo y lo arrastró con él a la barra mientras James les seguía de cerca.

-Eh ¿A dónde se fueron todos? –interrogó Teddy al descubrir que de pronto los niños a los que tenía que cuidar se habían esfumado.

Albus tomaba de una copa mientras Hugo le daba un trago a una cerveza. La cara de asco que éste puso fue demasiado graciosa como para que Albus se aguantara una carcajada.

-Asco. –espetó el pelirrojo. -¿Porqué alguien tomaría esto por gusto? –miró la cerveza despectivamente. –Debimos quedarnos jugando Quidditch.

Albus sonrió.

-Tranquilo primo, ya la pasarás bien. –afirmó dando su propio trago.

* * *

><p>Louis quería largarse. Si tan sólo él fuera un poco más valiente y no tan Ravenclawesco… o si tan sólo sus estúpidos primos le escucharan…<p>

-Anda, sólo esta copa. –le ofrecía James. –Que Hugo invita, Louis. –El rubio puso una mueca. -¡No seas nena, ya tienes catorce años!

James estaba bebiendo animadamente una cerveza. Fred se había desaparecido hace unos minutos y Louis ya no sabía cómo hacer que Potter dejara de molestarle.

-No quiero beber ni quiero ligar. –le explicó nuevamente.

-Anda, o les digo a todos que tienes miedo de tomarte una copita con tu primo mayor. –James sonrió. –Sabes que te voy a cuidar, Louis.

El rubio suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer? Una copa no le haría daño a nadie. Tomó la copa que James le ofrecía y lentamente la llevó a sus labios. El trago quemó un poco pero en general había sido mejor de lo que el chico había llegado a creer.

-Bien, ahora sigue así un rato y veras que divertido.

Bueno, ahora casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después Louis ya no lo encontraba tan divertido. James parecía ni afectado pero él empezaba a marearse y sentirse horrorizado entre toda esa gente. Además de que por alguna razón tonta quería reírse sin parar. Cualquier idiotez que James decía y que en cualquier otro momento sería idiota hoy era lo más gracioso del mundo.

-¡Eh chicos!-exclamó Freddy acercándose a ellos. Louis debió creer que su cara era muy graciosa porque se rió.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –interrogó James.

-Pues es que venía a presentarle a mis amigas a Louis. –explicó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo al mareado rubio.

Louis se incorporó y pudo ver a las chicas que Fred traía abrazadas por los hombros, una en cada brazo. Una de ellas era rubia y de piel morena, llevaba un vestido diminuto y tacones que hacían que Louis la viera más como un gigante que como una mujer. La otra era una chica bajita y muy delgada que llevaba una blusa bastante escotada y dejaba ver su voluptuosidad al máximo, además de una minifalda y unas piernas cortas.

-Ellas son Yahaira y Gemma. –le comunicó Fred. –Y quieren conocerte en lo oscuro de allá. –señaló un rincón.

James estaba pero si carcajeándose en el suelo mientras Louis empalidecía.

-Hola guapo. –susurró la rubia en su oído.

El Weasley de cabello dorado sintió escalofríos.

* * *

><p>-¿A dónde fue Hugo, Al? –preguntó un histérico Teddy.<p>

Seguro que con eso le castigaban. Su padrino lo sabría y no más moto para Teddy, ni salidas a ningún sitio ni dinero para llevar a su exigente novia al restaurant más caro de Hogsmeade…

Es más, ya podría irse olvidando de que solía tener una novia.

-Fue al baño. –respondió el moreno que bebía de su copa con total libertad. Una muchacha le guiñó el ojo desde el otro lado de la barra y Albus se giró ignorándola groseramente.

-Que mal educado. –musitó Teddy. –Creí que las chicas te gustaban.

-Me gustan. –confirmó. –Pero hasta yo tengo mis estándares. –añadió sonriendo. –Y esto es lo más bajo que alguien podría caer. Excepto que seas James. –echó un vistazo. –O Fred, según veo.

Teddy se cruzó de brazos incapaz de poder reírse mucho, de hecho se empezaba a sentir preocupado. Un síntoma obvio de que estaba envejeciendo, porque él recordaba los tiempos donde solía ser un adolescente despreocupado que se iba de fiesta con sus amigos, se emborrachaba y se escapaba con Victoire a los invernaderos. Justo como Albus.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo. –murmuró el de pelo azul para sí mismo. –Hugo ya está tardando, debiste acompañarlo, algo puede pasarle. –añadió mordiéndose la lengua.

-Deja de actuar como mamá, Ted. –habló el Slytherin. –Seguro ya viene.

Y entonces hasta ellos, entre el ruido, los gritos, la música y el alcohol, fueron capaces de escuchar el grito de alguien. El grito de Louis que corría por el lugar hasta donde ellos se encontraban. El rubio estaba blanco cual papel y tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó un anonadado Teddy.

-¡Oh sólo salgamos de aquí! –pidió el rubio. James y Fred llegaron tras él muertos de la risa.

-¿Así que huyes cuando una chica quiere besarte? –preguntó el moreno entre risas. -¡Louis!

-¡Es que no sabes qué cosas horribles podría contagiarme esa…esa cosa! –chilló atemorizado.

Entonces el faltante llegó.

-Hey, ¿Qué creen? –todos miraron a Hugo expectantes. –Un hombre muy amable me dio todo este dinero muggle. –se los mostró. –Por hacerle un favorcito. –Teddy y Albus hicieron caras idénticas de asco mientras James se reía de nuevo, Louis lloriqueaba y Fred miraba a Hugo con admiración. –Aunque no sé porque luego se fue al cuarto de allá atrás sin decirme cual era el favor que quería. Tal vez quería que le cerrara la puerta con llave. –murmuró el pelirrojo.

Teddy suspiró, a sabiendas que le iban a castigar.

-¡Vamos de aquí pero si ya!

* * *

><p>Con el dinero que Hugo había recibido extrañamente, según él con toda la amabilidad del mundo, James les guió hasta un bar de mejor categoría, porque no importaban las replicas de Louis, ellos no se iban a casa antes de que él ligara aunque sea con una chica.<p>

Albus se había instalado en la barra y Hugo refunfuñaba porque él creía que lo mejor sería volver y organizar un partido nocturno. Teddy estaba rondando por todos lados vigilándoles, James y Fred seguían tratando de instruir a Louis quien fue obligado por el mayor de los Potter a tomarse una nueva copa, y por consiguiente, incrementar su mareo.

-¿Por qué no bailas con esa? –preguntó Fred señalando a una guapa muchacha de minifalda negra. –te mira mucho.

-No quiero. No me gusta. –replicó y entonces sintió la mirad acusadora de Albus sobre él. -¿Qué? –le preguntó al de ojos verdes.

-Está guapa. –dijo Albus con simpleza. -¿Por qué no te gusta?

-Porque… -Louis se disponía a contestar hasta que notó que James había ido por la de la minifalda y ahora venía con ella hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Mira, él es mi primo Louis. –le presentó James. –Louis, ella es…

-Soy Patrice. –se presentó la jovencita. -¿Bailamos?

Louis, que estaba mareado, asqueado, adormilado, y sobre todo, harto, no encontró las palabras para decir que no y se fue con ella a la pista de baile. Albus, entre el alcohol que bebía sin parar, no les quitó la mirada de encima ni un minuto.

-¿Qué les ves? –interrogó Fred.

-¿Qué pasa? –Albus preguntó mientras Teddy y Hugo se reunían con ellos. -¿No puedo verles o qué? ¿Vas a decirme que hacer?

James instaló una nueva sonrisa en su apuesta cara.

-Nadie quiere decirte que hacer, hermanito. –dijo burlón.

-Que bien. –contestó Potter. –Porque no lo haría, ¿Sabes? No puedes decirme que hacer.

-¡Albus estás borracho! –chilló un incrédulo Teddy. –Como me va a ir… -susurró imaginándose lo peor.

-Yo sólo quería jugar Quidditch. –remilgaba Hugo. –Tal vez si esa Quaffle no hubiera desaparecido yo no estaría aquí. ¡Quaffle de mierda! –rugió.

-Louis no quiere bailar con esa tipa. –comentó Albus. –Le hace caras de asco. No es fea.

-Eh, meterse con la chica de tu primo no está bien aunque estés ebrio, hermanito. –le recordó James.

-No es eso lo que quería decir. –repuso Al.

-¿Qué querías decir entonces? –indagó Teddy.

-Bueno que creo…

-¡Eh miren, la chica ha besado a Louis! –exclamó Fred y todos de pronto miraron incrédulos.

De pronto Louis se separaban de ella y se tapaba la boca. Luego corría al baño, probablemente a vomitar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, Louis, el que nunca perdía la compostura ni la elegancia, estaba inclinado sobre un retrete asqueroso y probablemente maloliente, vomitando. Esto había llegado a límites. Afortunadamente no era el único en esa situación pues escuchaba las arcadas de alguien más en el cubículo de alado. Cuando por fin terminó de vomitar el alcohol que James le había metido, salió sólo para quedarse de piedra.<p>

Del otro baño salía Roxanne Weasley. La morena Roxanne que llevaba siendo su prima favorita desde antes de nacer. Roxanne. Roxanne que…que tenía trece y no debería estar en un puto bar de mierda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Louis preguntó. Ella parpadeaba incrédula. -¡Roxy!

-Eh… -ella no sabía que decir. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Deberías estar en…!

-La Madriguera. –el rubio dijo. –Y tú también. Y todos, en general, pero adivinaré que estás aquí con Vic, Dominique y las demás.

-Sí. –admitió la morena. -¿Y tú estás…?

-Sí. –Louis le contestó. –Salgan de aquí. Si Teddy las ve estarán en aprietos gordos. Está actuando como la abuela Molly, la tía Ginny y tía Hermione combinadas. –agregó.

Roxanne se estremeció.

-¿Louis estás bien? –le preguntó repentinamente.

El rubio negó.

-Nah. Creo que el alcohol me sienta fatal, odio besar chicas y lo demás que tú ya sabes. –Roxanne le dio unas palmaditas.

-Ánimo. –le dijo. –No vuelvan a casa inmediatamente, que vamos en taxi así que llegarían antes. –le dijo la morena para después salir por la puerta un poco alterada. Louis suspiró.

-Mierda de noche.

* * *

><p>-Albus ya cállate. –ordenó Hugo que parecía más de mal humor que todos los demás juntos. Su primo Slytherin había empezado a decir cosas muy raras y a actuar como un loco. –Estás ebrio.<p>

-Y tú estás muy chico para estar en estos lugares. –comentó el moreno. -¡Si tienes la edad de Lily! De sólo imaginarme que Lily podría entrar a un sitio así…

Louis, que acababa de volver, ahogó una risa irónica.

-Eh Louis. –lo llamó Fred. -¿Estás mejor?

-Sí. –respondió el rubio. –El alcohol no me cayó bien, pero ahora me siento mejor. –añadió con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Bien. –exclamó James. –Entonces ahora podremos volver a lo nuestro. Mira, esa morenaza de allá se ve muy buena de atrás. –señaló de lejos. Louis rodó los ojos.

-No pienso seguir con esto, ya les dije que no me interesan las chicas. –espetó el jovencito.

-¿Pero porqué? –interrogó James. –Vamos, sólo un intento más y…

-Porque Louis es gay, James. –intervino un alcoholizado Albus.

El aludido miró a su hermano como si éste estuviera loco mientras Louis suspiraba y Fred se reía.

-Ya estás muy borracho, Al. –dijo el pelirrojo.

-No, es verdad. Me gustan los chicos. –dijo Louis con demasiada simpleza. –Si me hubieran dejado explicárselos en casa, o en el trayecto, o antes de entrar, o cuando les pedí marcharnos…

-Pero sólo tienes catorce, Louis. ¿Cómo vas a saber si eres gay o no? –preguntó Teddy.

-Bueno, dado que vomité cuando una chica me besó y no he dejado de sonreírle al barman tras la barra… -el rubio contestó. –Creo que sí es obvio que lo soy. ¿Les molestas a caso?

Hugo sonrió.

-Claro que no, primo. –respondió. –Pero debiste decirlo antes. Supongo que ahora podremos volver a casa y jugar Qui… -Teddy le lanzó una mirada asesina. –Bueno, podemos jugar ajedrez mágico entonces, ¿No?

-Es que nunca me escuchan. –se quejó Louis.

Fred y James se miraban totalmente anonadados y aparentemente mudos de la impresión.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora tiene sentido que le robaras sus revistas de brujas a tus hermanas. –opinó James haciendo que el rubio enrojeciera.

-¡Eh, que tenían buenas pociones para la piel seca y todos queremos tener una piel humectada! –se indignó Louis.

Fred suspiró.

-¿Me puedo quedar con la morenaza entonces?

Louis se encogió de hombros y Albus se puso de pie un poco mareado.

-Nada de eso, nos vamos ya a casa. –impuso Lupin. –Así que vayan saliendo chicos.

Todos hicieron caso, más porque ya no tenían demasiado más que hacer que por gusto. Albus se tambaleaba un poco y Hugo era el encargado de cuidar que no se cayera o se metiera en algún problema, aunque esto no parecía tener feliz al Slytherin.

-Déjame, yo puedo solo. –le aseguró a su primo. –Mejor deberías irte a cuidar a Rose.

Hugo, pensando en que al llegar les ganaría a todos en el ajedrez mágico no pareció muy afectado.

-Rose está en casa, Albus y ella no está borracha. –le dijo el pelirrojo.

-No pero sí está de novia. –Eso hizo que su primo por fin reaccionara y le mirara con suspicacia y un poco de horror. -¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?

-¡Rose no tiene novio! –gritó un molesto Hugo.

-Oh sí lo tiene. –comentó Louis haciéndose el distraído.

-Pero no te preocupes Hug. –habló Albus abrazando a su primo menor por los hombros y caminando en zigzag. –Scorpius es un buen chico y…

Esto fue suficiente para que Hugo Weasley explotara y cayera desmayado al suelo.

-Bien hecho. –ironizó Ted. –James, Fred, se llevan al inconsciente. Y yo al alcoholizado. –los aludidos asintieron. –Procuren no perder ninguna parte de Hugo en el camino o Hermione les mataría.

-No tanto como Hugo va a matar a Rose cuando despierte. –creyó Freddy.

Incluso el borracho Albus se mostró de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Habían vuelto a casa y ahora sólo faltaba irse a dormir sin que las chicas lo notaran y todo estaría bien. Aun era temprano, por lo que dudaban mucho que los abuelos hubieran vuelto ya. Teddy abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se encontró con que no había nadie allí abajo. Hugo, que aun no despertaba y que Lupin empezaba a creer podría haberse muerto en el camino, fue acostado en el sofá.<p>

-¿De qué me perdí? –indagó Albus totalmente lucido. Teddy alzó la ceja. -¿Qué? Los efectos del alcohol no me duran mucho, creí que se los había contado.

James se burló.

-Oh no hermanito, nos contaste otras cosas. –recordó su hermano mayor.

-Sólo que me sacaste a patadas del armario, Albus. –recordó Louis sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Ah, ¿Entonces si te gustan los chicos? Bueno, era sólo una teoría.

-¿Cuándo te has equivocado en tus estúpidas teorías? –preguntó Louis dándole a entender que sí era verdad. –Da igual. De todas maneras había tratado de decirlo toda la noche.

-Ah. –Fred habló. –Y le contaste a Hugo que Rose sale con Malfoy.

Albus se estremeció.

-Rose va a asesinarme. –se quejó el moreno.

-No si Hugo la mata primero. –dijo James.

-Aunque probablemente Hugo te mate a ti antes de matarla a ella. –añadió Fred.

-Yo creo que es más probable aun que mate a Malfoy. –intervino Teddy. Albus rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, en ese caso mejor vayamos haciendo un funeral masivo, y una fiesta de despedida para Hugo antes de que sea enviado a Azkaban por asesinato múltiple.

* * *

><p>Teddy se levantó esa mañana con la sensación de que todo les había salido mejor de lo esperado. James y Fred se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo y Hugo, después de levantarse y no recordar con claridad el porqué se había desmayado, estaba dormido en un sofá, al igual que el propio Teddy. Louis estaba en la alfombra y Albus había sido el único consciente que había subido a su cuarto.<p>

Se paró y se estiró desperezándose. Entonces creyó que aun soñaba porque vio bajar a Victoire por las escaleras, con su cabello rubio y brillante y sus ojos color celeste. Ella no le sonrió como de costumbre.

-¿A dónde demonios se fueron todos ustedes anoche? –preguntó mirándolo con recelo. Teddy tragó saliva, si había algo peor que ser castigado y reprendido por Harry, era serlo por Vic.

-¿Eh? Estuvimos aquí, jugamos Quidditch, ajedrez mágico y…

-¡No me mientas Ted Remus Lupin! –exclamó su novia. –Bajé para decirte que podíamos encerrarnos un rato en el baño –Teddy se sonrojó. –Y no estabas. Y tampoco la moto voladora que tío Harry guarda aquí, y que tú deseas con ansias, estaba.

El metamorfomago suspiró.

-¿Y tú si estabas? –preguntó él. –Porque recuerdo haber encontrado un pendiente –sacó una joya plateada de su bolsillo. –Que te vi puesto en la tarde, en el jardín. Debajo de la ventana.

-¡Oh salí a tomar aire! –exclamó ofendida. –No me quieras hacer quedar como la mala de la historia.

-Tú no quieras hacerme ver como el criminal.

-¡Pero lo fuiste, Ted!

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos. –Salimos, ¿Y qué? Estuvo bien. Nos divertimos.

-¡Irresponsable, llevaste a mi hermano a no sé dónde a altas horas de la noche sin permiso! –rugió la rubia.

-No juegues a la hermana preocupada. –pidió un molesto Teddy. -¿O a caso sabías que tu hermanito es gay? Oh gran hermana del año.

El tic en el ojo derecho de Victoire fue suficiente para saber que no lo sabía. Teddy se reprendió a sí mismo por ser un bocón de primera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su novia. -¿Es gay y no me lo dijo? ¡LOUIS WEASLEY!

Ese grito monumental fue capaz de despertar a cualquier alma viviente en varios kilómetros a la redonda y mientras Louis salía corriendo para evitar enfrentarse a su furibunda hermana y Hugo recordaba lo que Albus le había dicho la noche anterior y subía las escaleras decidido a cometer asesinato a sangre fría contra su hermana, Teddy se quedó sentado suspirando y pensando si es que algún día iban a darle su motocicleta voladora para poder huir lo más lejos posible de esas cotidianas escenas en la familia Weasley.

* * *

><p>Bueno estos adoorables chicos tampoco me pertenecen, lastima.<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, vamos que el que Louis fuera gay resultaba claro para todos menos para sus tontos primos. Creo que al rubio no le quedarán ningunas ganas de salir otra vez con sus primos después de esto.

Un beso y espero poder leer sus comentarios (muchos agregan las historias a sus favs pero no comentan:/ creo que lo principal para un autor es que le digan sus opiniones sobre sus historias) Gracias.

Affy.


End file.
